Wonderful Tonight
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: song fan fic based on Wonderful Tonight. Sarah is going to her highschool reunion, will someone special join her? one-shot JS


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thirteen years had past since the night she first saw him and ever since Sarah had been miserable. For some reason she missed him, badly. Well tonight she was to put those thoughts away. Tonight she would meet up with her high school pals and talk about the years gone by. It was then that the twenty-eight year old Sarah realized something, she would have no one to show off to her friends. Not that she had many friends. She was simply going to see the cheerleaders and how they had aged. She had went through every dress in her closet twice and she was already ten minutes late.

**It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make-up  
And brushes her long brown hair  
**

Sarah had finally picked out a dress. It was simple and plain, just like she was back in high school. She walked out of her closet and to her amazement, Jareth was sitting on her bed, with his legs crossed and he was smiling. "Hello Sarah." he spoke softly his voice and words a sweet caress to Sarah's ears. "Jareth." she finally spoke. "What do you want?" Jareth's smile grew, as he stood up and circled Sarah, looking her up and down. "I'm lonely Sarah and you are too. " Sarah nodded, fighting back tears. "If you would like. I would be most honored to escort you to your reunion." Sarah could not believe her ears, but then she understood everything. "I'd love that Jareth."

**And then she asked me ..  
Do I look alright?  
And I say yes, u look wonderful tonight .. **

Sarah then looked down turning her tears from him. Jareth lifted her face up, "My dear you look lovely tonight, you always do. You need no fear of your beauty." Sarah smiled as they walked out of the house into her car. They rode in silence for most of the way. As they reached the school, Jareth began to hum a familiar tune. Sarah shrugged it off, as they walked into the Gym, all eyes were on Sarah.

**We go to a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
Who's walking around with me  
**

Jareth whispered gently in her ear, "See you have everyone's attention." Sarah smiled as she held out her hand for a dance. When Jareth took her in his arms, she whispered, "I only want your's" Jareth smiled as soft tears caressed his face. Sarah placed her head into his torso humming the tune to the song that was being played. Jareth looked down and smiled at the woman in his arms . Sarah looked up and saw a tearful Jareth. "Jareth, are you okay?" she asked him, with concern in her voice. Jareth smiled down at her. "Yes I am love. I'm fine."

**And then she asked me ..  
Do I feel alright  
I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight  
**

Sarah took Jareth to a corner of the room. "Jareth, I wanna tell you something" Jareth looked at her his eyes filled with concern. "Sarah what is it?" his voice was shaky. Sarah looked deep in his eyes. "You must promise not to laugh." she warned him, but before Jareth could respond Sarah spoke again. "I love you Jareth." she said it simply.

**I feel wonderful because I see the love that's right in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all is that,  
You don't realize  
How much I love you ..**

Jareth took her in his arms as she was about to fall. "I love you too Sarah. I always have and always will." Sarah clung to Jareth, "can we go back to my house now?" Jareth kissed her head. "Of course." They walked out and reached Sarah's car. "If you want you can go now Jareth." Sarah said. "I'm never leaving you my love." Jareth told her. They got into the car and rode in silence.

**It's time to go home now  
And I gotta make it last  
So I give her the car keys**

They reached Sarah's house and entered her room once more. Jareth looked at Sarah sadly. " I need to go now." he said as he walked to the window. Sarah watched him as he opened her window, "Wait!" she called out, but Jareth had already left. "I wanna go with you." she whispered. Jareth appeared in the room seconds later. "You want to join me as my queen and wife?"

"Yes. I do." Jareth took her in his arms and they both disappeared.

Two Years Later...

Jareth smiled at his queen who lay in their bed. "Join me Jareth. I'm lonely."

"Of course love." Jareth turned the lights off and joined Sarah in their bed holding her close. "I love you my queen."

**And she asked me into bed  
And then I tell her, as I turn down the lights,  
I say darling, you were wonderful tonight .. **

I said darling, you were wonderful tonight  
You look wonderful, you're everything I needed more  
You look wonderful, so beautiful .. tonight  
You look wonderful, youll never leave me ..  
You look wonderful, so beautiful .. tonight  
You look wonderful, you're everything I needed more

L0K900NOU0J0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OKAY so it's cheesy but that's me I'm all alone will be updated soon!


End file.
